


Valentine's Day

by Titti



Series: A Year In the Life [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie shows Draco a special place on Valentine's Day





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Challenge. Prompt: Moonlight on the forest floor  
> Link to full table: [Here](https://titti.livejournal.com/621461.html)

"Where are we going?" Draco asks for the third time. 

"It's a surprise; I told you," Jamie says calmly, but he grabs Draco's hand and pulls him deeper into the forest.

"I don't like surprises," Draco mumbles. 

"It's safe. We're near Aunt Luna's cottage." Draco tenses, but says nothing. He knows there's a story here because Draco reacts this way every time she's mentioned, but doesn't comment and Draco always has something to say about his parents' friends. It's the reason why Jamie hasn't mentioned the location before. 

Jamie doesn't stop until he gets to his destination and watches Draco's face transform. This place is beautiful, magical even to people who grow up with magic. The moon will be full in a few days and it shines through the trees but it's reflected in a perfect circle on the ground. 

"Is it a pond?"

Jamie shook his head. "They are small beasts. Their skin is translucent, and they hover over the ground, reflecting the moonlight. Aunt Luna calls them Moon Cupids. I've never found them in any book. She says that they only come out on the night of fourteenth of February."

Draco doesn't want to disturb the strange creatures, but Jamie pulls him to a nearby tree. He debates the merits of sitting on the ground when a basket appears out of nowhere. "Using my house elves now?"

Jamie shrugs before pulling out a blanket that he lays on the ground. "Wouldn't want to ruin your fancy cloak," he says grinning. "They also made us food and there's another blanket for the cold."

Draco relents and sits, back against the tree, because he doesn't have the abs Jamie has. "Why hasn't she published proof of these beasts?"

Jamie sits next to Draco, resting his head in his shoulder and looking at the Moon Cupids. "She's afraid that people will try to hurt them since they are associated with love and this holiday. She's shown us and made us promise to tell only the people we love."

"Should we expect company?" Draco asks, not commenting on the 'love' part. Jamie still has a problem with that. 

"Nope, I called dibs on this place back on New Year's," Jamie says with a grin. "We take turns."

"Who exactly is 'we'?" Draco asks. He should be scared by the possible people who could show up, but instead he's amused by the lengths Jamie went to.

"Al, Lily, all my cousins, Lorcan, Lysander, all our parents, Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah. I'm not sure who else from the Dumbledore's Army."

Draco groans. "Stop. I'm getting nauseous just listening to that list. Couldn't stand any of them back then, try to ignore them now."

Jamie laughs. "I know, but you asked." He kisses Draco's jaw, then nuzzles his neck. "I wanted you to see this. You always do special things for me and I wanted to give you something in return, especially tonight."

"You give me plenty, Jamie."

Jamie straddles Draco and locks his fingers behind Draco's neck. "Do I? Because I feel like I'm always taking. You never ask for anything-"

"Other than to come out to your family. I'd say that was a pretty big thing to ask," Draco puts in.

"But you were right. Things aren't perfect, but at least I'm not always lying now. I'm … happier," he says as if he can't believe it. "And that has been your only request since we've been together, but you always do things for me."

Draco smiles. "I don't need things. I have money and I can buy whatever I want. I have an ancestral home, house elves. Possessions are never going to be what I need." He runs his thumb over Jamie's lip. "What you give me is you, a new prospective on life. You make me feel young and you force me to see past my prejudices. I can even admit that not all Gryffindors are bad."

Jamie gasps. "That must have shaken your world view?"

Draco smacks his arse. "You're worse than me when it comes to Slytherins."

"I like one Slytherin," Jamie says, grinning.

"Your brother?"

Jamie laughs and the sound carries through the forest. The Moon Cupids stir. They fly higher up, little orbs of light all around them. It's romantic and everything Jamie could have wished for. "I was so stupid to think that I could give you up. You're my drug of choice, the one who got under my skin. I would give up anything for us."

Draco puts his arms around Jamie and kisses him gently. "You won't have to give up anything, not for us."

Jamie presses their foreheads together. "Do you really like this? I know it's not a fancy restaurant-"

Draco cuts him off with another kiss. "It's the perfect Valentine."


End file.
